He loves me, loves me not
by AnimeLover1015
Summary: Lera is sitting on her bed one night, on the edge of tears. But, when Aleksei needs to tell her something, does she believe him? First Lera x Aleksei on fanfiction, as far as I'm aware. One-shot :) Enjoy.


**Hi people! If you didn't know, this is the first Lera x Aleksei story (as far as I'm aware) on fanfiction. At least, the first K+ story. I was surprised that there are none, so yeah, enjoy~**

Lera was in her room, thinking of Aleksei. _I love him so much, but doesn't he love Madoka?_ She sighed. Aleksei was a perfect match for her, but he didn't love her back… And, even if he did, it would take more courage than she had to ask him if he felt the same way she did. She wanted to go and get one of the peanut butter cookies Anton had made, but then remembered that someone had eaten them all. _Who could've done something so terrible? _She thought jokingly._ Everyone said that it wasn't them._

It made sense that he loved Madoka. After all, Madoka was beautiful, was a bey mechanic, had a good personality, was more like him, and Aleksei saw Lera every day. At this point, Lera had tears just thinking of the guy who she loved but would never date. After all, if it weren't for Madoka, this problem would never have to happen. _Stupid, stupid Madoka…_

Then, Lera heard a knock on her door, and her heart leaped. "May I come in, Lera?" asked a voice.

At first, Lera didn't want to respond. After all, it was Aleksei at the door, and she didn't want to talk to him. Then, she decided that would be rude; after all, they were friends. "Come in, Aleksei."

Aleksei slowly opened the door, and frowned when he saw Lera sitting on her bright pink bed, looking like she was about to cry. "May I ask what is wrong, Lera?"

Lera grumbled. "No. What do you want? That's more important right now."

"I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?" She asked, a tear coming to her eye as she thought that Madoka could be brought up in this conversation. Stupid Madoka.

"No, it's something quite different I want to tell you," he hesitated before continuing. "I love you."

Lera glared at him. She remembered many times in the past that Aleksei had told her that they would be just friends, and even yesterday, he had said that love was pointless until you were at the age that you would be willing to get married, for whatever reason that he could think of. And besides, he was only about 15, while she was 14. They wouldn't ever be married, unless they were some of the lucky couples who stayed together for years upon years.

"No, you don't Aleksei. Don't lie to me. I know that you like to lie to make people feel better, but it won't work on me. You like Madoka. In fact, you probably lied about the cookies, too!"

"Lera, you don't understand. _I really love you. _I'm serious. If you think that I like Madoka, I'll be perfectly honest- I only got over her a few weeks ago. She told me when I confessed that she and Gingka were lovers, and that made me so sad. But what I failed to realize was that you're perfect. Please, just tell me, do you love me as well?"

"No, considering that you're lying! Not even just about that you love me! I only had 2 out of the 20 cookies Anton made for all of us!" Lera ran out the door of her room, rushed down the stairs (grabbing her bey along the way), and out the front door to be alone. She ran into the woods. _What a cruel liar,_ Lera thought, _Madoka probably likes him too. Any girl would… Except me! _Lera ran at a faster pace; she wanted to get away from Aleksei forever. She would rather live in the middle of the woods in Russia than have to be in a fake relationship or live with any liar. She hated liars.

Eventually, she couldn't run anymore, so she stopped, exhausted. Lera sat down on a log, and looked at Rock Scorpio. _You're the only one I can trust now, aren't you? Nowaguma, I guess, but not even Aleksei can't understand him well. Aleksei, you're such a liar… _

Lera kicked up some dust in anger. Just before she began to lose herself in thought, she heard a growling noise. She turned her head to see one thing that she always thought she would be lucky enough to not see; a Siberian tiger. It was arguably one of the most dangerous animals in Russia. Lera ran as fast as her already tired legs could carry her. It followed her, also seemingly exhausted. She didn't think about the horrible ache in her lungs; she just continued to run.

At some point, Lera looked behind her, and saw that it was still right behind her. She felt like someone had taken her lungs by now, because she was gasping for air constantly. Then, she heard a sound behind her that sounded like the tiger turning to run away. She looked, and there he was; _Aleksei. _He had launched his bey to scare the tiger away. It seemed like it wanted to attack at first, but then it backed off as it realized that this battle could be lost.

"Aleksei! Why did you come save me?" Now that she thought about it, Aleksei could've been hurt terribly. He seemed untouched, though.

"Oh, Lera, are you okay? I was so worried about you. I didn't think that you would stay away for so long. Are you hurt? That thing was big."

"Aleksei, are you really trying to lie to me again? I know that you are. You only saved me with your bey because you wanted to practice launching it into the snow. Now, don't lie when I ask you this- If that's possible—Do you love Madoka?"

He stood in silence for a few seconds, and then shook his head. "She was never right for me. I live in Russia, and she lives in Japan. How would that work? How would we see each other? We can hardly be friends. Truth is, Lera, I want you. Do you love me?"

Lera glared like she had in her room the same day. "Why ask me that? I said no."

"Because, I think that you lied. You were doing what you hate me doing."

"Does that mean that I should love you? I definitely wouldn't think so."

"Please forgive me for that, Lera. I'm sorry."

"Should I accept your apology? After all, I think you lied about those cookies."

"Please do, Lera. It would mean the world to me."

"Okay. But just this once. Promise me no more that there will be no more lies, will you?"

"Yes. Only if you answer me though. Do you love me?"

Lera hesitated. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry I got so mad at you before, I was a little jealous of Madoka. Please, can you forgive me?"

He laughed. "Of course I'll forgive you, Lera. That's what friends are for- or should I say, not just friends anymore?"

Lera smiled. Without a word, they walked back to the house, hand in hand. Then, Lera realized that she needed to ask Aleksei something. "Aleksei… Now that you can tell the truth, can you tell me something?"

"Anything."

"Did you eat the last cookie?"

Aleksei laughed for a second, but then closed his mouth and put his finger on his lips. "Don't tell anyone. Nowaguma was mad at me."

Lera smacked him, leaving a red mark on his cheek. The two laughed at this, and then continued walking in the sunset, to have a long future ahead of them, full of unexpected twists and turns.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's the end! I always loved them together. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
